random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Random Guide To Abbrivetions
Put all of the abbrievations you can think of and as many things to go with them as you can! *BBQ = Barbeque, Barbies Bite Quilts, Bob's Bath's Quick *ER = Early Release, Edible Rocks, Excellent Radishes, Extreme Rudibegas *OWCA = Organization Without A Cool Acrynom, Octopuses With Wacky Cucumbers, Oddballs Were Comfy Actresses *DEI = Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorperated, Dumb Elephant-Ilness, Dangerous Economy Idiots *LOL = Laugh out Loud, Lick Octopus's Lumber, Lick Our Lilypads *RAWFEC = Random Article With Every Fan Character, Rocket Ants Will F*** Everyone's Cakes, Rocks And Watermelons Feel Excellently Crazy *LOVEMUFFIN = League of Villianous Evildoers Meniachilly United For Frightening Investments in Naughtiness, Little Oddball Vandals Eating Mushy Umberellas For Freaky Invisable Nuns, Lephrachauns Offering Vile Elephants Many Umberallas For Fifteen Informal Nickles *SB = SpongeBob, Super Baloney, Saint Boogers, Super Boom *RS = Regular Show, Regularly Stupid, Rocks Stink *P&F = Phineas and Ferb, Poop and Farts, Pants and Flatulance *P = Pokemon, Poop, Pee, Papa's, Pants *S = Sonic, Sheets, Sample *M = Mario, Monkey, Mopey *ET = Extra Terrestrial, Elephants Tooting, Egg's Tummy, Evolved To'kustar *IAROOATARSIJMTOUETIMNS = I Am Running Out of Acrynoms That Are Real So I Just Made This One Up Even Though It Makes No Sense, I Am Rocking Octopuses Octagonally At The Atomic Rumbling Site In Jersey (with a New Yorkern Acent, like Joy-Zee) Making The Octopuses Utterly Enabled To It-quay (that was pig-latin) Mauling Numberless Suckers *TOBMNSBIDC = The One Before Made No Sense But I Don't Care, Two Onion Bears Make Nothing Since Bear Idiots Do Cothing (Today is Start-The-Last-Word-Of-Your-Sentence-With-C-Rather-Then-The-Correct-Letter-Day.) *STLWOYSWCRTTCLD = Start The Last Word Of Your Sentence With C Rather Then The Correct Letter Day, Staying Too Loco While Offering Your Sister Watery-Cucumber-Rockets Troubles Three Little Dancers *HTW = How to What?, Homework Tosses Wings, Hamburgers to Wasteland *WTF (with extra C!!!) = What the Fried (Chicken), Wobbly Tummies Feel (Cookooish) *BAC = Bacon and Cheese, Bread and Chocolate *TIU = This is Useless, These are Umbrellas *ILP = I Like Pie *IHNIWIMT = I Have No Idea Why I Made This *PIE = Pikachus Invite Erasers, Proto-Indo-European, Pakistani Idiots Entertainment, Pocket Internet Exploder *SDW = Shoop Da Whoop *MEAN = Meaningly Epic and Awesome Neighbors, My Epic and Amazing Nothing *MS = Microsoft, Moon Snail, Mega soup, Mean spodesfafryt *DIE = Doofenshirt's Incorporated Evil *TAISLBIDCBSISHAIWPYITMIYKAMWIDT = This acronym is so long but I don't care because Sanic is super hawt and I will punch you in the mouth if you keep asking me why I did this *MUGEN 1.0 = Multiple Use Gaming Engine Number 1.0 *BABY= Big Ants Buy Yam, Butts And Butts Yolo *IAGDIA = I am gonna do it anyway *TAISLBIRWTTBVLSSUADNRTIYDNWT = This abbreviation is so long but I really want this to be very long so shut up and do not read this if you do not want to *SE = Super Explosion, Second Edition, Second Explosion, Seventhieth Epicfail *MAMAMIA = Mario is A Monkey and Mario is Amazing *POOP = Purple Orange Ordered with Poop *TRGTA = The Random Guide to Abbreviations *TRGTAWM = The Random God to Abbreviations Windows Media, The Random Guide to Abbreviations with Mochlum *TRGTAWCM = The Random Guide to Abbreviations with Captain Moch *JSUD = Just Shut Up Dude *ts;dr = Too short; did read Category:Random Works! Category:Guides Category:Barbies Taste Like Plastic Category:How To Category:Pickles Category:Bob Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Spongebob Category:Pokemon Category:Pages by Mochlum